Time of Dying
by The Me Maniac
Summary: This is the best day EVER. I spilled my drink on my favorite shirt, broke a glass vase, got kicked out of a store because of said 'glass vase' and got attacked by a stranger that had been walking by me. To top it all off, Tony Stark is my cousin. Yay.
1. Dr Pepper is my new worst enemy

Summary: This is the best day EVER. I spilled my Dr. Pepper on my favorite shirt, broke a priceless glass vase, got kicked out of a store because of said 'priceless vase', and got attacked 'accidentally' by an angry pedestrian. To add the cherry on the sundae, Tony Stark is my cousin. Yay. Where's the freakin' confetti? OC 

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hi. How are you all? ...Yeah, never mind. I'm just going to assume you're all fine and dandy, 'K? Even if you're not...Then, cheer up! ^^**

**Anyways, thanks for those who have clicked my story. Which would be everyone. Unless everything that is published and updated on FF magically ends up being stored in some weird, computer-like database inside your head. Although...that would be odd. Really, really odd. **

**-_-' I'm rambling on. Sorry. Okay, not really. I only said sorry because I was trying to be nice. I'm a kind person at heart, but I just don't act like it. So try not to be offended, 'K? That's just the way I am. **

**And...you are here to read the story. Right. ^^' Carry on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own nothing...Wait, that's a double negative...That means I'm really saying 'I own everything'. -_-' **

**ATTENTION: The reason that this chapter is short is because I have a bad headache, I'm tired, and this is basically just a test run on my story. I don't want to type an incredibly long chapter if no one is going to take any interest in it. So. Expect glass-breaking next chapter. That is if I get enough 'hits' and 'views' and stuff. I'm not actually used to this author crap. But...anyways.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Time of Dying  
__chap I  
__'Dr. Pepper is my new worst enemy.'_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"There is no way in _hell _that I just got _Dr. Pepper _on my shirt!" I quickly got a napkin from the napkin dispenser and tried to wipe off the brown stain that was currently reeking havoc on my mood _and _my favorite shirt. It didn't make it any better when I realized that my shirt was white.

Or that the napkin that I was using had some black stuff on it. Which, by the way, effectively stuck to my poor shirt like glue.

"No! You have _got _to be kidding me! Ew, what is this stuff, anyways?" I lifted the napkin to my face, sniffed it, and then dropped the contaminated white piece to the ground. The smell was _disgusting_. Worse than...

A fridge that doesn't work that is filled to the brim with food that has long since passed its expiration date. Now you can imagine that the black stuff smelled _really _bad. It made my poor 'Hershey Eyes' water. It made my nose run (to Japan).

It triggered me into sniffing again. And the spot I rubbed with the napkin was at the top of my shirt so...I got another whiff of the putrid smell.

I got looks from people all around me in the fast-food restaurant as I gagged and plugged my nose. I didn't care if people were staring. Heck, I should be staring at _them_. Not to be rude or anything, but they all looked like they weighed more than your average American (which, I guess, raised since the last time I checked) and they were at friggin' McDonalds. Seriously. I guess everyone here likes the taste of artificial burgers and brown fries.

I know, I'm acting like a hypocrite. You are probably thinking:

"But you're eating at McDonalds too!"

I'd like to point out that I am only eating here because it is all I can afford at the moment. I need food to survive and I'm running out (quite quickly) of the necessary thing that I need to get it.

Obviously, money. I can't even afford Olive Garden's famous bread sticks. It's that bad.

To top it all off, I'm going to have to wear this shirt all day today as I walk back home. Home is pretty far away from here.

I'm sorry I can't afford a car either.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**See any mistakes? Ah, you can tell me and I'll fix them. About a day after I'm told. ^^' I'm just extremely lazy. I'll do it because you would be nice enough to do it, but... Just not straight away. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :3 That'd make me super happy. I might even update faster. Okay, well not update faster, but type faster.**

**Ah, you get it.**


	2. Sneaky Mr Stalker

**OoOoOoh...I haven't updated in a while. I'm probably gonna get flamed for this. Depends on the popularity of this story.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Time of Dying  
__chap II  
__'Sneaky Mr. Stalker...'_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I know that walking in this store is costing me precious time. I'm still a ways away from my house, it's 'bout four in the afternoon and I need to take a shower and get some sleep before I go to work at five in the morning. Not to mention that being here is useless because I can't buy anything.

But...there was a pretty amethyst and diamond necklace in the shop window and they had other nice (and expensive) stuff in there. It was hard to not at least go inside.

Still stupid, though. Very idiotic.

So, as I gathered my thoughts and realized that I was only making my life crappier, I swung around with my arms spread out and walked out.

Psh, I wished that would have happened.

"Miss! That was a priceless artifact imported all the way from India!" And you can go from there. I'm not going to elaborate and make cruel, sarcastic remarks about the shop owner. Or comment about how if it was so 'priceless' than he shouldn't have bought it to sell it in the first place because it was insanely obvious that he wouldn't let it go for as nearly as much as he got it for. I might not know the whole ordeal about sales and stuff, but I couldn't care less. My shirt smelled.

...And I was tired.

"You need to pay for that."

"I'm broke."

"Then you need to leave. I will bill you later."

"...Okay." I left as soon as I could. There was no way he could bill me. I never bought anything there and I didn't pull out any identification. No way he could know anything about me. Not unless he was a stalker.

After about a thirty minutes walk, I reached the halfway point to my home. Seeing as I started to get bored, I put my hand in my pocket to pull out my wallet that had tons of pictures of my 'family' to look at. I flipped the thing open and...scowled.

Mr. Stalker was sneakier than I thought. He pulled out my wallet and then my ID! And I don't even know when he did it!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I'm so tired...It's about three in teh morning and I have school today. Ooh, yay. I'm a freshman too, hooray (sarcasm)!**


End file.
